Customers may send messages to businesses to inquire about services offered by the business and to add services or to modify services that the customers currently subscribe to. The messages may be received in a variety of formats, such as electronic mail (e-mail) or voice responses sent via an interactive voice response (IVR) system. Using live agents to answer customer inquiries may not be cost effective when at least some of the inquiries may be responded to using an automated response system.